Stalker II
Stalker II 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the depot *Follow the van, make sure they don't notice you *Drive back to Trey's house Script ''During free roam, Lis gets a text from Trey, making the mission available 'Trey Text: '''yo amigo meet me at the sheriff station cause jane wants to talk to us ''The player arrives at the sheriff station. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey is leaning up against the wall at the sheriff station near the main doors as Lis walks up to him and Trey notices her arrival 'Trey: '''Yo, amigo. ''Trey & Lis fist-bump as they talk 'Lis: '''Yo. What's Jane want? '''Trey: '''She wanted us to go up and speak to her, so I guess we'll find out. ''Trey and Lis walk into the sheriff station. As Lis walks over to the door, she mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Oh boy, how exciting. ''The scene then cuts to Jane sitting at a desk in her office, reading the newspaper. Trey and Lis enter the office, prompting her to put the paper away as Trey speaks to Jane and Lis closes the door behind them 'Trey: '''Jane! Amigo, what is this? No squad car, no snack bar? '''Jane: '''Yeah, thanks to your girlfriend over there, I got bumped up to this here office. '''Trey: '''Yeah...girlfriend...sure, whatever. Anyway, what'd you want to tell us? '''Jane: '''Right, so after all that's happened, the state won't give us funding. '''Lis: '''Hmm, that's problematic, especially considering all the work we put in for you. '''Jane: '''Oh yes, I agree entirely. Hence, I want you guys to pull off a robbery. '''Trey: '''A robbery? '''Jane: '''Did I stutter? I said "robbery", not "mope around those raves of yours, getting high and playing video games"- '''Trey: '''Right, so what is it you want us to rob? Liquor store? '''Lis: '''Gas station? '''Jane: '''An armored car. '''Trey: '''Wh...what? '''Jane: '''Put two and two together, you stupid fuck, fhat else is going to give this county more publicity, more funding than two dupes sticking up an armored car? '''Lis: '''Robberies aren't supposed to get all public if they're done right. '''Jane: '''Yes, but the premise is still there - "Welcome to Fitzgerald County, the number one crime capital in North Dakota!" '''Trey: '''So, we hit that car for you...get away with it...and you guys get more funding? '''Jane: '''It worked in Yates County- '''Trey: '''Last I recall, Fitzgerald County don't have as much gun crime as Yates County- '''Jane: '''And you guys are gonna change that. ''Trey and Lis look at eachother as Jane picks up her newspaper and continues reading it '''Jane: '''I expect to see a robbery in the news soon. '''Trey: ''*To Lis* C'mon amigo, let's go. ''Trey and Lis walk out of the office. Right before Lis exits the office, Jane calls out to her, prompting her to stop and listen Jane: 'Don't forget, you look out for me, I don't look out for you. ''Lis walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. The scene then cuts to the outside of the sheriff station as Trey and Lis walk out of it The player is instructed to drive to the security depot. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''May as well drive to that security depot, scope it out. This could be that revenge on the guys who took Todd like you were saying, remember? '''Lis: '''Hell yeah I remember, alright, you got any plans so far? '''Trey: '''Nothing yet. You? '''Lis: '''Remember the armored car stickup in MVT? '''Trey: '''Which one? '''Lis: '''The last one, they take a truck, knock over the armored car with it, steal whatever's inside, and make a getaway into the woods. '''Trey: '''As much as I hated MVT 5, that could work. I mean, if their route goes by a forest, yeah, it could work. ''The player arrives at the depot. A short cutscene an armored car leaving the depot as Trey calls out to Lis 'Trey: '''There's our guy making his rounds, follow him and make sure he don't notice us. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to tail the armored car. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''So, you think just the two of us can pull this off? '''Trey: '''Fuck no. We're gonna need more than a conspiracy nut and a Germanophile raver to rob a bank- '''Lis: '''Not so. I got an idea, but it involves Todd. '''Trey: '''What does Todd have to do with any of this? '''Lis: '''Think about it, it's the perfect plan, you know? The three of us, fuckin' Dean Squad, yeah? I block the truck's route with some sort of distraction thing, Todd comes out of nowhere and rams the truck with an even bigger truck, and the two of us go in there and clean it out while you keep a lookout for cops and shit. '''Trey: '''So we're getting Todd in on this? '''Lis: '''I don't see why not. Anyway. in a small town, word gets around quick, right? '''Trey: '''Right? '''Lis: '''Right, so, we need, masks, suits, so forth, we bust in, we make off with the money, papers think a Mexican and a German make off with the cash, Jane clears our names, and we rest easy. '''Trey: '''I hope that part about Jane clearing our name comes true. ''Once the player follows the armored car for long enough by some woods, Trey talks to Lis 'Trey: '''Alright, I saw something. Take me back to my place, we can plan this out some more. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive back to Trey's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''What'd you see? '''Trey: '''Some woods. '''Lis: '''No shit. '''Trey: '''I was gonna say I knew those woods like the back of my head considering all the time I spent in there looking for UFO parts before you interrupted me, but yeah, those woods go on for a little way before opening up to some access road. The road's always fucking empty. Hell, I remember going there at midnight and this fucking pickup comes out of nowhere with it's highbeams on, scares the shit out of me- '''Lis: '''Get to the point. '''Trey: '''So anyway, we can get a car and park it there, run there once we got the loot, and make out like bandits on this. '''Lis: '''Yeah, just like bandits. '''Trey: '''Bandits. '''Lis: '''Bandits. '''Trey: '''Ass bandits. ''Lis & Trey laugh The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey and Lis walk into Trey's basement . Lis sits on Trey's bed as Trey sits down at his computer and clicks around on his mouse 'Trey: '''So, you still want to go with the plan? '''Lis: '''The three of us knock over an armored car, steal its contents, make an escape through the woods, and drive back home? I don't see why not. '''Trey: '''Right, well...here's a map. ''Lis walks over to the computer and looks at the screen as Trey points stuff out on it '''Trey: '''So, we were just here, we run through the woods at this point and we pick up the getaway car uh...here- '''Lis: '''I'm aware of this, yeah? We were just there. '''Trey: Oh...oh yeah, I just remembered, you need some stuff for the robbery. A getaway car being one, and a bomb that can blow through the doors without taking out what's inside, so for that, I recommend, uh...PE4. Lis: '''Don't you already have some C4- '''Trey: '''No-no-no, not C4, it has to be PE4. PE4 has a greater detonation velocity- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Trey* Yeah, alright, fine. Where do I get the PE4 and where do I get the car? '''Trey: '''I know for a fact you can get the PE4 at that surplus store, just tell them I sent you. The car, you're gonna have to get it special. Don't steal it from any schmuck off the streets, they can trace it back to you. Uh...how about bosting a car from the scrapyard? '''Lis: '''What kind? '''Trey: '''I remember this one truck. ''Trey pulls out a notepad and writes down on it as he talks to Lis Trey: 'Last time we were there to deal with that cunt, I remember seeing an old '90s Hinterland, didn't know why anyone would want to scrap it, seeing as it was in fairly good condition. Plus, if you steal it from there, who's gonna miss it? ''Trey hands the paper to Lis as Lis folds it up and puts it in her pocket as the two talk '''Lis: '''Good point. '''Trey: '''So, you get those two things, bring the bomb to me, put the truck where we're gonna find it, and I'll get a hold of Todd, try to get this set up, right? '''Lis: Right, I'll give you a call when I got them in. 'Trey: '''Sweet. I'll see you later. ''Lis waves bye as Trey returns to his computer. The scene then cuts to Lis walking out of Trey's house Mission Passed